random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Sins/Sonic and the Secret Rings
Sonic and the Secret Rings. Released in 2007 for the Nintendo Wii. Despite the awful rock music, I actually liked this game quite a lot. Cutscene Sins *Shahra appears when Sonic just touches the ring with his hand. Didn't Aladdin have to rub the ring or something to get the genie of the ring to come out? (ding) *Shahra can come out of her book, whilst Erazor, who's supposedly more powerful than her, can not. (ding) *"Aladdin and the Magic Lamp is the greatest book in all the Arabian Nights! Or... at least the second best." - Shahra. Yeah, because Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves was WAY better. (ding) *Shahra thinks the King of the desert is the main character of the story and the creator of the Arabian Nights. (ding ding) *Suddenly Resident Evil. (ding) *Shahra's going on about some prophecy when a giant monster showed up minutes before Sonic touched the Yellow World Ring and is now in pain? (ding) *Sonic used his foot to save Dr. Eggman AKA the King from falling off a cliff. No, King should be dead. (ding) *"Ye condemned by Iblis..." - Erazor Djinn. Sonic '06. (ding) *"The wisdom of Sinbad of the Seven Seas! Adventurer of Adventurers." - Sonic the Hedgehog. Not only is Sinbad's full name ridiculous (ding), but I don't appreciate your sass, Sonic. (ding) *"I can't imagine what having all seven rings would do to someone." - Sonic. And technically we will never know. (ding) *"I guess it's because I'm not from this world." - Sonic. So you think you can touch the ring because you're not from the Arabian Nights. But earlier on Sinbad said he used the Water Blue Ring to control storms. Surely that means Sinbad would have to touch it to control the sea? (ding) *Nice move kicking a ticking time bomb, Sonic. (ding) *Why does King Solomon mention the Forty Thieves, even though they are NEVER seen in the game? (ding) *"I sense death approaching..." - King Solomon. Unnecessary foreshadowing. (ding) *"Open sesame!" - Sonic. You're meaning to tell me Sonic has read Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves but NOT Aladdin and the Magic Lamp? (ding) *Wait a second. Shahra's handing the rings to Erazor Djinn? That traitorous @!$?#! (ding) *"I... want to be with him..." - Shahra. Are you telling me Shahra was once in a romantic relationship with Erazor? (ding) *"I command you to do what you truly think is right!" - Sonic. And Shahra collapses. I'm just glad she didn't hand the rings to Erazor. (ding) *Why do we need subtitles for something that's onscreen? (ding) Gameplay Sins *The concept of running endlessly is pretty cool. (gnid gnid gnid) *Jumping feels a bit awkward in this game. (ding) *The upgrade system has four Skill Rings, each of which can be given upgrades. However, in my playthrough, I only used Skill Ring A. (ding) *Time Break has no purpose outside of Erazor Djinn's boss battle. (ding) *Speed Break defines amazing. (gnid) *None of the game's bosses are that good. (ding) As a matter of fact, Erazor Djinn's is absolutely hideous. (ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding) *Final boss Alf Layla wa Layla has a cool fight (gnid), albeit a frustratingly difficult one. (ding) *Ifrit Golem's fight is... well... dynamic. (gnid) *Captain Bemoth is a pain to kill. (ding) *You lose 20 rings (or 10 rings with a certain upgrade) instead of all your rings when attack. (gnid gnid) *The game's awful rock music. (ding x17) *Party Games are fun (gnid). However, there are some hideous party games mixed in with the good ones. (ding) GAME SIN TALLY: 044 SENTENCE: Granting three wishes to a blue rat